


Thunder

by Volleyballchick_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballchick_22/pseuds/Volleyballchick_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was a year ago, and now Alex is back in Diamond Bar for good. But whatever happened between them that summer, stayed in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue for a story I'm thinking about writing. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it or not. Anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think please.

The sky was a perfect mixture of orange and pink, reminding them that it was still summer. But the air was cold and the humidity was gone, reminding them that their time together was limited.

Alex's eyes were on the beautiful view in front of them, but Tobin was looking at her own view. She'd have the sight of the ocean to remind her of Alex's eyes, though Tobin swore that not even the ocean could compare to the hypnotizing shade of blue. She'll have the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls as a reminder of their first kiss. It was soft and slow, and Tobin had known from the minute she had laid eyes on the soccer player that she was going to kiss her.

"Tobin?" Alex's voice is barely above a whisper as she keeps her eyes on the setting sun.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to call, right? I mean this is more than a summer fling, right?"

The blue-eyed girl's tone holds a sense of uncertainty, and Tobin knows she's scared of what the future will hold for them

Tobin carefully turns Alex's head to face her, before softly pecking her lips."Yes, Alex. This is way more than a summer fling for me."

And the two did keep in touch for a total of three months; until things became too much and Alex stopped replying. That was a year ago, and now Alex is back in Diamond Bar for good. But whatever happened between them that summer, stayed in the past.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year, but she still can't let go of Alex Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really think this chapter is crap, but you know..

This is the perfect wave, Tobin decides as she effortlessly gains her balance on her surfboard. She's determined to ride this wave out; she's been waiting all day for this single one.

"Tobin, it's four-thirty! You have five minutes to get to your Uncle Ben's!" Carli yells from the edge of the shore, causing the tan seventeen year-old to lose concentration.

A surprised gasp escapes her lips as she loses her balance, and falls into the warm salty water. She resurfaces and quickly swims to the sand. She takes off running past Carli; who laughs at the sight. Tobin quickly slides her surfboard into the back of Jeep, before sliding on a pair of shorts, and an old t-shirt.

"You're going to be late." Carli laughs.

Tobin send her a quick glare before sliding on her converse."Shut up, Carli."

The younger girl takes off running. She always leaves her Jeep at the beach, so she'll have an excuse to go back after work. She quickly runs through the back door of her Uncle's small diner.

"You're late, Toby!" He calls from his spot in the back of the kitchen.

Tobin quickly slides on her apron."Only by a while five minutes!"

Both her uncle and her bestfriend, Kelley laugh."How were the waves?" The freckled girl asks as she hands Tobin a plate of food.

"Amazing today, Kell," Her eyebrows furrow as she states at the contents in the plate."What table?"

"Three."

Tobin turns around and looks at the table before frowning,"Can't you take it?"

"Nope," Kelley answers, causing a heavy sigh to come from her friend."Go before it gets cold."

Tobin nervously chews on her lower lip as she makes her way to the table. A tan brunette with pink pre wrap blinks at her in surprise as she sets the plate of food in front of her.

"Grilled Chicken Salad with no onions and extra chicken, right?" Tobin recites as she looks anywhere but at the other girl's eyes.

She knows that once she stares into those dark ocean blue eyes they'll pull her under. They always did.

"Ye-Yeah. Thanks, Tobs." She answers, immediately wincing at the use of the nickname.

A lump forms in the the back of the surfer's throat as she here's how perfect the simple nickname sounds coming from Alex's soft raspy voice. Tobin nods and moves to walk away, but Alex's hand quickly grabs hers. A familiar tingly feeling shoots through her arm. 

"Can you get me some ranch dressing?" Alex questions, she really didn't want Tobin to leave.

The older girl nods and disappears into the back of the kitchen.

"You alright?" Kelley questions and Tobin immediately shakes her head.

"I can't even look at her, Kelley." A painful expression makes it's way across her tan face.

A small frown plays across Kelley's lips. She quickly takes the sauce out of Tobin's hand l."I'll way in Alex, while you get Ashlyn and Ali."

Tobin nods and shoots Kelley a thankful smile."Thanks, Squirrel."

The younger girl nods and quickly makes her way over to Alex's table."Here you go."

A small frown settles on Alex's features, causing her forehead to wrinkle. Kelley knows that the soccer player was hoping Tobin would've came back, but deep down she knows Alex knew she wouldn't.

"Do you need anything else?"

Alex shakes her head and her eyes focus on her salad. Kelley swallows and makes her way over to Tobin, who is talking to Ashlyn and Ali."

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Ali questions staring at Tobin.

"I'm heading to the beach after work."

Ashlyn laughs."Midnight surf session?"

The brunette shrugs."Not sure yet."

Kelley watches as her friend's caramel brown eyes occasionally glance over toward Alex's directions. The diner for dings and in walks Servando Carrasco head soccer captain at Diamond Bar High. He cooly walks over to Alex, who smiles brightly and leans up to quickly peck his lips. Tobin quickly clears her throat.

"I'm gonna go see if Uncle Ben has table four's order ready yet."

She quickly disappears in the back and leans against a wall. Memories flash through her mind at all the times Alex would smile at her before capturing her lips with her own. That seems like a very long time ago now. It's been over a year, but she still can't let go of Alex Morgan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because right now she's one hundred percent sure this is how Tobin felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'll do my best to change that! Anyway here is chapter 2, and thanks for reading! And all of the the nice comments, thanks for that.

The party on the beach is Ashlyn's idea to attend. Tobin can think of loads better things to do then spend her night at a party, but she knows her friends are just trying to cheer her up. 

"Hey there, Baby Sister." Chris greets as he lazily throws an arm around Ashlyn's shoulders.

"Chris, don't start." Ashlyn warns then stands on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

He nods and his eyes focus on Tobin."Hey, Toby."

"Don't call me that, Chris." The surfer laughs as she pushes past him and toward the fire. 

She sits on a dry place on the sand just far enough from the incoming waves.

"Not feeling up to the party?" A calm steady voice questions.

Tobin feels that person sit next to her. She turns toward them to find curious dark orbs staring intently back at her. 

"Not really," She raises her eyebrows at the tan girl."What's your excuse?"

"I want to play in the waves." The girl answers, shyly ducking her head.

Tobin smiles lightly at the girl's shyness and quickly stands."Then lets play in the waves," Tobin holds out her hand."I'm Tobin by the way."

"Allison." Allison takes Tobin's hand. The taller girl pulls her up and gives her a bright smile. Allison can't help but smile back.

"So you're really going to play in the water with me?" Her chocolate orbs light up, like a child.

A light chuckle escapes Tobin's lips as she gently tugs on the other girl's hand.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

Dark eyebrows furrow as they stare at the surfer."So you don't think it's stupid?"

"No," Tobin shakes her head and pauses. She stares at Allison with a thoughtful expression."I think it's cute."

Through the darkness Tobin sees the girl shyly duck her head. With one look Tobin knows Allison is blushing.

~~~

Alex watches as the two girls splash around in the waves. Her stomach knots up when she sees the way Tobin's head tilts back. Alex closes her eyes and remembers what Tobin's bright laugh sounded like against her neck.

"You know maybe you should talk to her instead of creepily staring from a distance." Kristie moves to stand next to her.

"I wasn't creepily staring at her, Mewie." Alex defend, taking her eyes off of her ex-girlfriend to focus on her friend.

Kristie laughs and raises her eyebrows.

"So are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

"Talk to Tobin." Hope answers for the blonde.

Alex stares between the two before shaking her head."No. She wouldn't want to talk to me," blue eyes glance back toward the two girls playing in the water."Besides I'm with Servando."

Hope rolls her eyes and Kristie elbows her in the ribs. Hope shoots her normal icy glare at the younger girl, who shrugs it off.

"You and Servando aren't even together." Kristie points out.

Hope quickly adds in."You two just kiss and stuff."

Alex runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head before walking away. She walks to a cooler and reaches in for a drink.

"Alex?"

The blue eyed girl tenses as she turns toward the tan brunette.

"Tobin? What are you doing here? I thought you hated parties."

The older girl nods and shoves her hands in the back pocket of her wet jeans. Memories how her and Alex met rushes back to her. She feels light headed.

"It was Ashlyn's idea."

Alex nods and feels the awkwardness come between them like an unwanted guest. She stares down at the sand and Tobin clears her throat.

"Are you, are you having a good time?" Tobin asks.

Alex smiles at the gentleness in Tobin's voice.

"Ye-yeah. Have you?" Alex quickly asks. Maybe she can talk to her all night.

Tobin nods and grabs two bottles of water.

"Yeah. I, uh, have to get back to-" Tobin pauses and gestures behind her.

Alex raises her eyebrows."To?"

"Allison," Tobin swallows."I'll see you later, Alex."

Alex watches her walk away and wonders if this is how Tobin felt when she watched Alex go. Because right now she's one hundred percent sure this is how Tobin felt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky blue eyes are staring at her with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short! It's more of a filer. Thanks for reading!

"So?" Kelley questions as she watches Tobin grab table six's order.

"So what?" Tobin asks quickly.

Lauren raises her eyebrows at her two friends. Her eyes fall on the small girl.

"Why are you so giddy?"

Kelley bounces in her seat and smiles at the curly haired girl."Tobin met someone."

Lauren's eyes widen before she softly smiles at Tobin.

"What's she like?"

Tobin pauses and small almost dreamt smile plays across her pale lips."Amazing."

Lauren and Kelley look at each other with bright smiles.

"Oh really," Kelley folds her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. She's...good for me." A dazed look appears in Tobin's eyes for a money before she quickly shakes her head."I better get this to it's table."

When she has her back turned Lauren and Kelley high-five. Tobin hesitantly stops to take Alex's order.

"Same as always?" She questions casually.

Alex waits a second then shakes her head."Can I just have a coffee?"

The surfer raises a dark eyebrow at the brunette before looking more closely at her. She looks tired and physically drained.

A wave of worry spreads through Tobin."Are you alright?"

Alex nods and for the first time today smiles.

"Thanks for caring."

A light laugh escapes Tobin's lips."It's my job." There's a slight tenderness to her voice. She means it.

Alex nods and watches her walk away. Things felt normal between them for once.

"Why are you so smiley?" Hope questions as she slides in front of Alex.

"Nothing." The forward shrugs, causing her cousin to raise an eyebrow.

Tobin returns with Alex's coffee. She sets it down before turning toward Hope.

"You want me to take your order, Solo, or do you want me to get Kelley?" Tobin teases.

The keeper chuckles and looks past Tobin."Nah, you'll do."

"What do you want?" Tobin asks.

Hope shrugs and the Diner door opens.

"Tobs." Lauren calls out.

Tobin turns toward the door. A bright grin plays across her lips when her and Allison lock eyes.

"Cheney, take my table?" Without even a second thought she walks over to the pole vaulter."Hey."

A bright grin settles across Allison's features."Hey. When does your shift end?"

Tobin looks over her shoulder before reaching out and holding Allison's hands in hers.

"Ten minutes?"

"Okay I'll wait for you then," She looks down at their hands."Show me to a table?"

"Right this way, M' Lady."

From her seat Alex looks at the couple with a fixed expression. There's anger and hurt in her crystal orbs. Hope smirks at her younger cousin.

"You're turning green with jealousy, Lex."

"Shut up!" Alex retorts glaring at her.

Hope smiles and holds her hands up in defense."This wouldn't be happening if you would've talked to her."

"I'm working on that." The seventeen year old says causing Hope to roll her eyes.

"What about Servando?"

Alex sighs and stares down at her coffee. She shrugs.

"I'm working on that, too."

~~~

"How come you like to come here so much?" Carli questions from her spot at goal.

Tobin shrugs and juggles the ball.

"Just a fun thing to do."

Carli gives the younger girl an unconvinced look."Didn't you start coming here after Alex left?"

The surfer stiffens and Carli knows she's hit a nerve. She remembers the pain Tobin went through for six months before Alex came back.

"Tobs, I-"

The brunette shakes her head and looks at the older girl with sad brown eyes.

"No you're right," she sighs and chews on her bottom lip."Stupid, right?"

Carli shakes her head and walks over to Tobin."You really cared for her."

Tobin nods and a small smile plays across her lips.

"I, uh, have to go."

It take two knocks and a reach for the third one before the door is opened. Sky blue orbs are staring at her with confusion.

"Can we talk?" Tobin asks in a soft tone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're perfect, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, and liking my story. It means the absolute world to me. Here's chapter four and I should be able to update again this weekend. Thank you for reading and remember that feedback is always appreciated.

"Okay no offense, Tobin, but why are you telling me this?" Hope questions as she stares at the younger girl.

From her spot next to the College Sophomore Kelley elbows her in the ribs. Hope jumps and stares at the smaller girl. Kelley turns toward her Tobin and offers her a small smile.

"So you want to start things over with Alex?" Tobin nods and Kelley sighs."Why? I thought you were wanting to get over her."

"I do, Kell. I am getting over her; Allison is helping with that...I just want to still keep her here," The surfer runs a hand through her hair."I wanna start over and be her friend."

"Good luck with that." Kelley grumbles folding her arms across her chest.

Hope stares at her girlfriend with surprise before smirking.

"Kelley's right, you know. You and Alex aren't all that good at just being friends."

Tobin nods and stares at the goalkeeper.

"I'm going to try though." She states in a determined tone."I'm gonna need your help."

Hope sighs."What about Allison? Just being Alex's friend isn't gonna be easy at first, Tobin."

"You should tell Allison about Alex. You have to see how she's gonna deal with you're ex being a friend." Kelley adds quickly.

Tobin can tell that the smaller girl isn't liking the fact that she wants to be Alex's friend, but Tobin knows that Kelley will still help her.

"I am. Her and I are hanging out today at her place; I'm gonna tell her tonight," Tobin stands."Look I know that Alex doesn't like the fact that her and I barely say two words to one another either. I can tell she doesn't."

Hope nods and doesn't even bother arguing with Tobin's statement. It's true.

"I can't help you fix things with Alex. Just talk to her, okay?"

The surfer nods and smiles."Thanks."

~~~

"So wait, what I'm I getting you?" Tobin laughs as she pulls into the an empty parking spot.

"Double fudge brownie ice cream." Allison says.

Tobin can hear the smile in her voice."And why am I getting this for you?" 

"Because you want to be a good girlfriend."

A bright grin stretches across Tobin's lips at the label. Girlfriend.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll buy you some, but you have to share!"

Allison laughs."Okay deal."

Tobin searches through the ice cream section, but can't find it.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for, Tobs?"

The brunette turns around and smiles at the blue eyed girl standing behind her.

"Yeah, umm double fudge brownie ice cream?" Tobin asks not taking her eyes off the shorter girl.

Alex nods and reaches right for the ice cream. She gives the older girl a small smile and hands it to her.

"Here you go."

"Th-Thanks." Tobin stutters. She quickly ducks her head when she feels the heat rise to her cheeks."What are you doing tomorrow?"

Alex's expression goes from normal to utter surprise. Tobin looks up at her with a nervous grin. The forwards eyebrows furrow and she rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm going to the field tomorrow with Hope to practice a little, but I'm free all day after that. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if we can hang out? I mean if you're not comfortable-"

"No!" Alex blushes and shyly looks at Tobin."I would love to hang out with you tomorrow."

Tobin nods."Great. Meet at the beach? 7:30?"

"Yeah." Alex bites her lips to hide a smile as she watched Tobin walk away.

~~~

A loud contagious laugh escapes Allison's lips as Tobin finishes her story. The taller girl stares at her with a crooked grin.

"I can so see you trying to surf in the pool!" The dark haired girl laughs.

Tobin chuckles."Yeah, I kept getting Carli to make the waves so I could try and stand up. Failed miserably."

Allison sobers up a little and stares into Tobin eyes.

"I wish I could've seen it."

"I don't," The surfer shakes her head."I would've never lived it down."

"You're still not gonna be able to." Allison points out causing Tobin to groan.

"Please?"

Allison shakes her head and Tobin leans forward, brushing their noses together.

"Don't even try it, Heath." The pole vaulter says trying to keep a straight face.

"Try what?" Tobin questions, making no move to pull away.

"Kiss me." Allison's eyes glance down to her lips. 

Tobin licks her lips."Why not?"

"Because you told me that we have to talk about something important. And if you kiss me then we won't be talking about it."

Tobin sighs and pull back. She scoots away from Allison before reaching for her hand.

"You know Alex?"

"Morgan?"

Tobin nods and plays with Allison's fingers."Yeah...Me and her we dated last summer." Allison nods and motions for her to continue."I loved her...there's still a part of me that does. I'm getting over her though; you're helping with that,"

Tobin swallows and looks up at Allison. Her facial expression shows that she's letting it all sink in."I was wondering if you wouldn't mind that her and I are hanging out tomorrow. I want to try and be her friend."

Allison stares at her for a second before a small smile plays across her lips."You're perfect, you know?"

"Wh-what?"

Allison cups Tobin's face in her hands."I don't mind that you and Alex are going to hang out tomorrow. You loved her, Tobin, and I understand that. I'm not gonna get in the way of you trying to mend things with her," Tobin nods and doesn't break their eye contact."The fact that you told me this and asked me if I mind means a lot to me. You're perfect, Tobin." 

"Thank you."

Allison leans forward and crashes her lips into Tobin's.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin wants to tell her she knows. She wants to tell her how she's been fighting with herself to not call Alex for the past three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and everything!! I greatly appreciate it!! Here's chapter 5, and I hope you like it!

Tobin pulls into an empty parking spot by the café on the beach. A nervous breath escapes her lips as she takes her keys out of the ignition.

"Okay, Tobin you got this. It's only dinner with Alex," Tobin pauses for a minute then groans."Dinner with Alex."

She sighs and slowly gets out of her car. She heads toward her café and a slow smile plays across her lips when she spots Alex already sitting at a table.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Tobin asks cooly, although her mind is racing.

Alex raises her eyebrows but plays along."I don't know. I mean I was supposed to meet my friend, but it looks like she bailed."

"Oh," Tobin slides into the chair and stretches her hand forward."well I'm Tobin."

"Alex." The brunette says taking her hand.

Tobin smiles and both girls start laughing.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes." Alex says.

"How'd you find a seat?" Tobin questions gesturing to the long line of people.

A light pink color spreads across the soccer player's face and Tobin instantly knows she's lied.

"You've been here a long time."

Alex shrugs and shyly ducks her head."I was nervous!"

Tobin smiles softly at her."You don't have to be nervous around me, Lex."

Alex nods and opens her mouth, but Ray they're old waiter shows up.

"Hey, Guys! Haven't seen y'all in a long time." He says smiling brightly at them."What can I get for you two?"

"Can I just have a water?" Alex asks.

Ray nods and turns toward Tobin, who gives Alex a knowing look.

"I'll have a water and and an large order of cheese fries," Alex gives her a questioning look and Tobin shakes her head."You'll end up eating half anyway."

Alex playfully rolls her eyes and Ray walks away.

"So how's Serv?"

Alex shrugs and gives Tobin a tight smile."He's fine."

Tobin raises an eyebrow."Fine?"

"I uh, kinda ended things with him." Alex says in a nervous tone as she looks at the surfer.

"Awe, Alex. I'm sorry." Tobin tone is soft and sincere and Alex knows she means it.

The blue eyed girl nods and swallows before asking the question she's been wanting to ask when Tobin sat down."We have to talk about last summer, don't we?"

Tobin nods and runs a hand through her hair."You know I'm with Allison," Alex nods even though she doesn't want to she gives her a warm smile."but I want to be your friend, Alex."

"You want us to start over?" Alex questions.

Tobin nods."Yeah. That summer meant a lot to me, and I know it meant a lot to you, too. And lately everything has been tense between us since you came back, and I don't like that."

Alex smiles softly."I don't like it either, Tobs, and I know it's my fault. I want to be your friend again."

"You're positive?" The surfer asks in an unsure tone.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't want to make this as awkward as it has been."

Alex laughs and shakes her head."Can't make it as worse as it has been, right?"

Tobin chuckles."Yeah."

~~~

"Thanks for the ride home, Tobin." Alex says as Tobin pulls into her driveway.

"No problem," The doe eyed girl smiles."I didn't want you to walk home in the dark."

Alex nods and smiles brightly at her. She nervously bites her lip."That summer really was something, huh?"

"Yeah, it was." Tobin says, leaning back against her seat.

Alex nods and swallows."Thanks again, Tobs."

"You're welcome. I'll call you when I get home?"

"Sounds good. Same number as always." Alex comments.

Tobin wants to tell her she knows. She wants to tell her how she's been fighting with herself to not call Alex for the past three weeks.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin doesn't want to let her go yet; it feels good to have Alex back in her arms. It feels almost right.
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took my a long time to update! I had writers block and it took a long time to get over it! Thanks for reading and feedback is alway appreciated

A loud laugh comes from Allison as her and Tobin sit at a corner booth at the diner. From across the room at the bar Alex glances over at the couple with a small smile.

"Woah, that's weird." Kelley says looking at the Forward.

"Yeah," Lauren agrees and presses the back of her hand to Alex's forehead."Are you sick, Baby horse?"

Alex rolls her blue eyes and looks down at her water.

"Tobin and I are friends now. I think it's time I start being happy for her."

Kelley furrows her eyebrows."But it still hurts you to see her happy with someone that's not you."

A frown plays across her lips and she nods."Yeah."

She feels someone slide into the seat next to her. The scent of ocean fills her nose and she has to bite her lip so the frown doesn't turn into a bright grin.

"Hey, Lex." Tobin's tone is soft and calm."Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Where you going?"

Kelley and Lauren look at Tobin then back to Alex. Tobin shrugs.

"We're going to play soccer."

Lauren smiles."Have fun."

~~~

"You sure you wanna do this, Tobs?"

Tobin shoots her a cocky grin."You're looking at the nutmeg queen, Lex."

A warm laugh escapes the younger girls lips and Tobin's grin widens. Alex passes Tobin the ball and she effortlessly juggles the ball.

"Wow, you have gotten better." Alex says in a surprised tone.

"North Carolina is looking at me."

Alex's lips turn up into a bright grin."Really?"

Tobin nods and shyly ducks her head."Should be getting the letter any day now."

A proud smile replaces the bright grin. Alex takes a step forward and wraps her arms around Tobin's neck. Tobin's tan arms protectively wrap around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you, Tobs." The forward whispers against her neck.

Tobin doesn't want to let her go yet; it feels good to have Alex back in her arms. It feels almost right.

Almost.

Alex pulls away and gives her a small smile. She steps back and steals the ball. She kicks the ball and it hits the back of the net.

"One on one?" She turns toward Tobin with a competitive glint in her blue eyes.

"You're on, Morgan."

~~~

Alex waves at Tobin and the tan midfielder drives off. A content sigh escapes her lips.

"You sure do look like a love struck teenager."

The forward turns around to see Servando smirking at her.

"Serv, not right now." She says.

A light chuckle escapes his lips and he shakes his head."Come on, Lex, you've been hung up on her since you came back."

"Yeah and now I don't have a chance with her. She's moved on." Alex answers.

"Doesn't mean you can't try." Servando softly says.

Alex sighs and stares up at him.

"And how am I going to try?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know what she wants now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short and quick update! Sorry for taking so long!

Alex walks into her living room and throws a bottle of water at Servando. He catches it and softly smiles at her.

"Okay, what's you're plan?" Alex questions folding her arms across her chest.

"What did Tobin like to do when you and her were together?" He asks.

A small smile plays across her lips as she remembers all the things her and Tobin did together.

"Surf." 

Servando raises his eyebrows in surprise and chuckles."Surfing? Doesn't she do that all the time anyway?"

Alex shrugs and look down at her water; tapping on the lid."That's how we first met, Serv."

"What'd she do woo you with her amazing surf skills?"

"Something like that." Alex smiles and shakes her head,"She fell of her board and I saved it from floating away."

"So what was it? Was it love at first sight?"

"No-well maybe for me, but I know it wasn't for her." Alex says looking back up at him.

He raises his eyebrows and shoots Alex a sly smile.

"You're going to go surfing with her this weekend." He states pointing at her.

"No I'm not. Besides she also loved soccer."

Servando rolls his eyes."You're afraid that you're gonna ruin it with her and Allison."

"Yes." Alex hisses."She's finally happy again, Serv."

"She still has feeling for you, Lex."

"And she always will. Her and I discussed this; we were each other's first loves."

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair."It's more than that."

"No it's not, Servando."

~~~

When Alex walks in with Servando next to her both Kelley and Hope look at each other in pure shock.

"Why are they together?" Hope questions.

"I don't know, but you don't think-" Kelley begins, but Hope cuts her off with a shake of her head.

"No. You know how she feels about Tobin."

Kelley nods and chews her bottom lip. She glances over to see Tobin walk over to them.

"Crap."

 

"What can I get for you two?" Tobin asks looking directly at Alex with furrowed eyebrows.

Alex looks away and Servando clears his throat.

"How about you take your break and I'll go use the restroom." Servando says quickly standing up.

Tobin doesn't think twice before sliding into the other side of the booth. She looks at Alex with a pleading look.

"I thought you and him broke up."

"We did. We still are." Alex explains before pausing and raising an eyebrow at the brunette."Wait, are you jealous, Tobin?"

A light blush spreads across her cheeks and she quickly stands up."No! Of-Of course not. I'm just looking out for you, Lex."

Alex nods and Tobin walks back into the back. Servando comes back with a small smile.

"How'd it go?" He questions sliding back in the booth. 

A hint of a smile inches across her lips.

"She was jealous."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

Alex looks up and sports Kristie and Sydney."I'll tell you later."

~~~

Tobin watches Alex leave her table to go talk to Sydney and Kristie. She watches how Servando looks at Alex as he walks away; a hint of a smile on his face.

"Tobin? Hey, earth to Tobin." Lauren says waving a hand in front of her face. 

The surfer blinks rapidly before staring at her friend."S-Sorry. I was-"

"Thinking about Alex?" Lauren finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No! I-"

Lauren holds up her hand and shakes her head."You obviously still have feelings for her. I mean you're not very secretive, Tobs."

"I like Allison." Tobin states.

But there's this thing in her voice. It sounds like she's admitting it to Lauren, but also herself. It's like she's trying to get her head to agree with her mouth. 

"Who you trying to convince, Tobs?" Lauren questions in a soft tone."Me or you."

She sighs and run a hand over her face. How is she supposed to answer that.

"I-I have to go. Cover for me, please."

Lauren nods and Tobin quickly walks out of the Diner. She doesn't know what she wants now.


End file.
